The Secret Life of a Chameleon
by ThePennedParadox
Summary: Cammie Morgan has recently come back from her journey of answers... Six months late. People think she was dead, just another C.I.A legacy that disappeared...just like her father. But when an unexpected surprise happens will everybody be able to cope? Who's hiding secrets? What's Catherine secretly doing to Cammie? Will Cammie be ever the same? Will Zammie rise again? Disclaimed
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**Cammie's P.O.V:**

I was getting weak. My body ached with every breath I took. My feet bounced against the asphalt and my pulse quickened as I saw the Gallagher Academy up ahead. It was January or was it February? Okay so I was about uhh five and a half-six and a- half months late. Hey! I was side tracked.

I felt faint as I was nearing the secret passageway into the Academy. My stomach was screaming in pain from the gunshot wound I got about twenty minutes ago. Blood crept through my shirt and I was starting to see double.

_Stay calm Cammie_

I took a deep breath and started to put more pressure on my wound as I stumbled into somewhere in the Academy. I came face-to-face to the familiar grand oak doors that lead to the Dining Hall. I weakly opened the doors feeling that I was going to fly open with them. My white T-shirt has turned into a deep red color and my camo jeans are badly ripped and very bloody. I had bruises and scratches everywhere. My hair hung limply by my face all in all I looked well dead. Forks dropped, heads popped, mouths dropped, and shocked faces were plastered on everybody's faces. I felt ditzy and heavy. My body started sagging to the side and before I knew it I feel not only to the ground facing my own pool of blood, but into complete darkness. The last thing I heard was a scream.

**Chapter 2:**

**Cammie's P.O.V:**

I tried opening my eyes, but they wouldn't budge. I couldn't even move my body. At least I could hear. I listened carefully to my surroundings. I heard careful chocks of sobs mixed with snoring sounds. I could feel somebody holding my hand, somebody familiar. I could feel their soft hair on my hands they were probably sleeping. The scariest thing that I felt was that it feels that I have lived something like this in my past.

Suddenly my mind raced to a scene. A- a truly brutal and gruesome scene. There was a girl that- that looked like _me? _It looked like she was sleeping or unconscious. Slowly she woke up and a lady with red hair and piercing familiar eyes walked in. The only difference was that her eyes weren't warm and welcoming. She had dark and cold eyes an evil look to her. The girl (that might be me) had whips, knifes, gun, anything for defense slashed at her. It was like living hell. Then she passed out like what I did in the Grand Hall. More and more scenes flooded my mind and I started feeling scared. Nervous. Weak. Helpless. I could feel my heart rate go up. I couldn't get myself out of the thought. It was like I was mesmerized by it. I heard something in the background. It was a bunch of beeping sounds? I started feeling sick and in a way relieved. Is that even possible? Then it was like I was in a different world. There was no pain or suffering. I was wearing a white silky dress. The ends of the dress danced in the air. I was in a grassy field and I was running and brushing my fingers against the bright flowers. I felt happy? I was laughing and twirling around in the grass. Life felt good, or was this… death?

I was having the time of my life until I felt an electric shock. Shock after shock slowly I was removed from my fantasy life and I was back into my stiff position. I no longer felt free, but prisoned. Prisoned in pain.

**Chapter 3:**

**Zach's P.O.V:**

Another month has passed, a month without Cammie. The Circle sent us literally hundreds of torture recording of Cammie, and then we didn't get any. It was like she was off the radar at the Academy. We all thought she escaped. Everyday, every single day we would wait for somebody to open the doors to the Academy… somebody who is Cammie. The boys at Blackthorne have been transferred here to Gallagher and the students who were part of the Circle are currently in the C.I.A jail cells awaiting C.I.A trials. We never gave up hope until… never mind that. Everybody is depressed Grant (Cammie's brother and my best friend) hasn't ate as much as he used to and doesn't joke around as much. Bex has lost herself. She doesn't know what to do with her life anymore. Lizzie isn't hacking or doing extra credit along with Jonas. Macey has lost her fashionista sense. She wears the same clothes for days and her hair has lost her usual shine. No news from Preston so I have no idea about him either. Then, then there's me. Sometimes I feel lost or in a trance. As if I'm in my own world. I get angry about everything and I haven't slept in forever. Don't even get me started with Ms. Morgan or Mr. Solomon. Joe literally was fuming when he found out what Cammie did when he woke up.

We were eating in the Dining Hall. For a change, it actually felt normal, but all that changed. Somebody opened the door and suddenly everybody gasped. Cammie walked in or should I say dragged herself in. Blood covered her everywhere and she looked pale, very pale. Her hair hung limply and she had an open wound. Nobody spoke. They were in complete shock. Then she passed out into her own pool of blood. Liz screamed along with some teachers gasping. As if everybody all of the sudden woke up from their daze. I ran up with Grant and picked her up gently. The rest of the gang and co. came. Nobody said a peep as we ran into the infirmary. She was put in immediate surgery. After about three hours she was taken out… but put into a coma. I sat next to her on one side as Grant stood on the other side along with Ms. Morgan, Abby, and Joe. The rest of the gang were in the seats by the end of the bed. I grabbed her hand and looked at her scratched and bruised face. After awhile we started having small talk that didn't exactly last long. Soon we all closed our eyes and fell asleep.

My internal clock told me it was 1:57 a.m. when I woke up along with everybody else. Cammie's heart monitor started going ballistic. I was getting scared, which isn't good for a spy. Then it stopped with a long beep. The girls screamed. Liz buried her face into Jonas's and wrapped her arms around him. Bex did the same for Grant and he cried just as hard as Bex, as he kissed Cammie's cold forehead. Abby and Joe were crying so hard that they looked like they were going to choke. Macey was with Ms. Morgan. They grew a really good mother daughter bond since Cammie has been gone. How was I feeling? Numb. Tears cascaded down my cheeks and fell on the bare tile ground.

"Cammie! Cammie don't leave me again!" I gripped to her hand tightly, afraid that I would loose her. Tears brimmed my eyes. Nobody would let go of Cammie. Soon doctors and nurses bombarded the room and ushered us out.

"No! Cammie! Let me see her! Let go!" Everybody chorused the phrases. I actually almost pushed down a nurse. Soon they tried to bring her heart back and eventually did. They sobs broke down to hiccups as they doctors put her under stable condition. I walked in to see her under more monitors. Fifteen minutes after the incident we heard coughing. Everybody ran by her side.

"Where am I?" She croaked.

**A/N: Hey mates! Yea I have a new story! But when I have an idea I will write it down! Hope you liked this so far! Tell me how you feel in the review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey mates! Wow I got so many reviews! Thank you so much! Oh and AussieGallagherGirl (Love yea by the way) asked why I had a 3 in 1. Answer: I honestly liked how it separated things. Also, I like it when there's a different P.O.V per chapter so I hope your okay with that. Hope you have a G'day mates! Oh and someone asked me how old I was, I'm not too old, just turned a teen.**

**Chapter 4:**

**Cammie's P.O.V:**

The faces seem too familiar. Did I know them? I stared blankly at them as they stared back with shocked expressions.

"Hello?" I asked again. My voice practically sounded like a dying talking frog.

"Cammie?" Somebody asked me. How'd they know my name?

"Who said that?" I answered hoarsely.

"Cam. Cameron it's your mother." A beautiful lady stated as a she went to pick up my hand into hers. I quickly withdrew my hand to my side.

"Don't touch me! I don't know you!" I screeched at the lady. Sorrow filled her eyes as tears began to fill the brim of her eyes then flood out down her face. I felt bad for what I said, but how could I know these people? Three gorgeous girls who were to the back of everybody started sobbing. Now I feel really bad for what I said. Soon a doctor came in and ushered everybody out leaving me alone. A nurse came in with a smile on her face.

"How you feeling sweetheart?" She asked as she pulled a syringe out of her scrub pocket. I suddenly had a flashback. The women with the cold eyes and red hair appeared in front of the girl, who might as well be me.

"Hello Cameron dear." She purred. Yep, the girl was me. I stayed silent.

"The list Cameron! The list!" She exclaimed. I looked at her dully and kept my mouth shut. She seemed angry, but then settled and smirked.

"It's a pity that you are staying quiet." She paused as if she had an evil idea brewing up in her mind.

"Oh well, at least I'll have fun hurting you." She smirked evilly as she grabbed whips and knives. The feeling felt ordinary as if I felt the pain many times before as she slashed the weapons at my bare skin. Then she pulled out a syringe. She stuck it into my arm. Sizzling pain began to fuse up into my arm. I screamed forever as the burning pain swept through my body. Suddenly the flashback ended, but not my fear. I looked at the lady and started to scream.

"NO CATHERINE! LEAVE ME ALONE! PLEASE! DON'T HURT ME I'M BEGGING YOU! PLEASE!" I cried. I kicked, punched, and screamed, anything to get the familiar pandemonium building inside me released. The nurse pressed a button on the wall next to me then tried holding me down. The syringe was in my view as I slipped my arm out of her grip and smacked the glass syringe onto the floor. The glass shattered, as if an earthquake destroyed it. I screamed at the top of my lungs as hot salty tears cascaded down my face. My legs slithered out of her grip and I round house kick her even though I was laying down. She tumbled over onto the floor and passed out cold, but soon awoke. Doctors and nurses soon filled the room as they tried to control me and hold me down.

"NO LET ME GO! YOU'RE HURTING ME! LET GO!" I yelped but soon I saw somebody stick a syringe in me and the world went black.

**Chapter 5:**

**Zach's P.O.V:**

The moment my world ended was when she told Rachel that she didn't remember her. That's when I knew she wouldn't know me. I masked my emotions not wanting to cast attention on myself. I could feel my insides drop with every word she said and how she pulled her hand away from Rachel. She looked so gloomy, so-so depressed and sad at the gesture Cammie made. The doctors ushered us out of the room and we stood by the window outside her room.

"Has she lost her complete memory?" Joe asked Dr. Wolf.

"No, those are the side effects from the medication we gave her." He replied honestly. Thank god. I could see the tension lift off a bit on everybody's shoulders. We were having a health conversation with Dr. Wolf when I heard Cammie screaming. Everybody turned their heads around towards the window.

Catherine.

She yelled Catherine. At that moment complete pandemonium flamed inside me. I was going to personally kill everyone of those mother (Insert colorful world). I clenched my knuckles so hard that they were turning white. Abby softly touched my shoulder and I relaxed a bit. Rachel had to do the same thing to Grant and the others. Catherine did this.

My mother. My own mother.

Sometimes I wish I were at least adopted to her because then it make me feel like I'm not the demon's real son. I'm just somebody she adopted to be evil with her. But I have to realize that I am her son, and that I she is my mother. I have to realize I can't choose my family, _but _I can choose my friends… And that can be hard since all I ever knew when I was little was to kill people. I was like my mothers own personal slave.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath looking at Cammie from the window sleeping. They probably sedated her. I sighed and walked away needing to cool off.

**A/N: You like? More P.O.V'S next chapter like Rachel, Grant, and Bex. I hope you liked it and review! Oh and I will update my stories either later today or tomorrow! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 7:**

**Grant's P.O.V:**

My sisters now partially insane. She's living a nightmare everyday of which she did over the summer. She can't control herself or her feelings, and it's because of Catherine.

Catherine.

Three small syllables of big pure evil. (**A/N: I have no offense to this name! Just to go with the story!**)The name rolls off your tongue smoothly and gently, as if you're saying the name with elegance. But we all know that, that she has no elegance. That bloodsucking witch did this to Cammie! I will get revenge on her too. Revenge for letting my sister be in living hell everyday for who knows how long. What she did doesn't compare to what I will do. As a big brother, a best friend, and as a person who loves Cammie, I'll go after her, I'll find her, and I'll let her die slowly, painfully, suffering for one last breath…That I will not let her have.

**Chapter 8:**

**Bex's P.O.V:**

The glue that held us together is back, but it turns out she's just tearing us down even more. We all know she's not the same Cammie, and with that, that will need time to get used to. The thing that hurts me the most is that she didn't take me with her. Or how she let herself get hurt by herself. I could have been her sidekick or other wise know as partner in action. I would her defend she would defend me in a state of crisis of which one of us as to do something risky. I would watch her back and she would watch mine as we roamed around the Earth looking for answers and finding new things. We could of have Liz as our hacker and guide! Macey could have helped us too not only out in the field, but in disguises too! We would be the unstoppable group of friends who would have taken down the Circle of Cavan together. You must realize though that reality is now always dreams. Dreams fulfill you mind with wonder and great mysteries. Reality though hits you like a ton of bricks. It can shove you down a hole or take you to great state of being… if you lucky which doesn't happen often.

I know I have to be strong. I know I cant give her the silent treatment no matter how bad I want her to feel the pain I've been through without her. As a friend, a sister(not related wise but best friend forever and sisters of Gillian wise), and somebody who would do anything for Cammie, I can't let her suffer. She's been through more than enough. At some point you have to put yourself into her shoes. You know you would do the same thing to protect your friends no matter how insane it really is. You do that because you love them. Though is can be risky you know you would do the same for your friends as well.

The thing I probably hate though, the thing that almost tops everything is that Zach's mother did this.

Now I have no offense in Zach. He's a great friend and loves Cammie. But you see, sometimes you can't believe somebody as nice and pure as Zach would be related to that evil creature that supposedly is human and a 'mother'. You think that Zach would be the same. You would think he would be cold hearted, cruel, evil, and insane, but he's not. Though, sometimes you have to let your guard up, because you don't know if it's just an act. We all know Zach would never to that; but sometimes the human mind just does that as an instinct. We cant control the unnecessary thoughts that float around our heads like snowflakes, no matter how bad you want them to melt away. The reason is obvious… because we're human. We make mistakes, think about unnecessary things, and judge with out much thought at times. Like I said, it's not that we have no trust or relation with that person, it's just because we're bloody human.

**Chapter 9:**

**Rachel's P.O.V:**

She doesn't remember. She doesn't remember me. The pang in my heart flames as I walk back to my office. The doctors say that it's from medication, but I know it will take time for her to remember, a lot of time. I sigh as I sit down in my office. I run a hand through my hair stressfully then ruffled it out. I grabbed a tissue and blew my nose sadly. My head turned slightly to the left. My eyes glanced at the digital photo frame. A picture popped up of Cammie and I from when Cammie was eight and we were visiting Disney World. A smile creeps on my face as the happy memory fulfills my mind. The smile disappears to a frown as the next picture shows Cammie clutching onto Matt's neck as he gives her a piggyback ride. Tears started blurring my vision. At that moment I realized something.

I'm afraid.

I'm afraid that I'll loose Cammie… just like how I lost Matt. I'm afraid that I'll loose myself, and I'm afraid because I am afraid…because spies should never be afraid…

**A/N: Hey mates! Thank you so much for the reviews, story followers, and favorites. I'm not sure about these chapters. They bring more of a gory effect and lets you know what some of the other characters are thinking. I hoped you liked it though. Please review! I should update my stories later!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 10:**

**Cammie's P.O.V:**

_Two Weeks Later_

Paralyzed. Prisoned. Trapped.

Those three words describe me right now. I'm still stuck here in the 'infirmary' thing. I feel lost. Like I don't belong or fit in. You know when you're the new girl from a different country and everybody stares at you like you're an alien from a different planet just because you have a different accent (**A/N: Happened to me. Everybody looked at me like I was from Mars or something. Then everybody tried copying my Australian accent!**), or wear different clothes then the people in the other country? Yea that's how it feels. Worst of all is that this place was my home… and I don't remember.

The faces are familiar in my head. I keep on getting dreams about them but I can't remember their names. You know how if feels not to remember your own mother or brother! Your best friends since forever or your aunt and uncle! Horrible. It's- it's so frustrating! You want to pull your hair out of your head and scream like there's no tomorrow. To get out all that pain, depression, frustration, pandemonium, anything. But of course if I want to do that they would immediately schedule you for an appointment with a psychologist for therapy so there goes that plan.

My eyes start to droop and get heavy as I start closing my eyes and disappearing to a dream.

"_Macey! Please no! Can't I just go in jeans and a T-shirt, I really don't need any make-up either!" A voice whined_. Was that me? It sounded like me. Though there was a change. The girl sounded happy and fun. I sound dead and clueless.

"_Cammie! Don't pretend you don't like it! You know you must look good! Your Zachy poo is going to be there!" She laughed pointing to a picture of four boys and I along with Macey, a Tinkerbell looking girl, and a Greek goddess. She pointed to the boy in the middle and let me tell you, his parents did a nice job. _

"_Help me Lizzie!" The girl who I'm going to call myself pleaded desperately._

"_Macey, leave the poor girl alone." She defended._

"_Liz! Mind your own business. Plus Jonas is going to be there." Macey replied to Liz. Liz blushed a crimson color as she looked at the scrawny boy. He was actually quite cute._

"_Bloody hell would you guys shut up!" A girl exclaimed. She looked like a Greek goddess._

"_Bex, stay out of it! Plus like I said to Lizzie, Grant will be there to see his British Bombshell." Macey teased to 'Bex'._ _I saw a tint of pink hit her cheeks as he saw a Greek god looking boy that had the same color eyes as me._

"_Like you aren't excited to see Nick Mace!" She countered. I'm guessing that was the other boy. _

I was quite enjoying the dream but it started fading away. I wanted to go after it. I wanted to grab it and hide it from the world. It piece of my memory, let me rephrase that, it was a piece of my happy memories. I started hearing background noises. It sounded like the girls from the dream.

"Bex." I slurred groggily. I heard fast footsteps coming near me but I was still groggy.

"Cammie?" Bex answered. She was talking to loud for me. I mean I was in this infirmary forever and the only noises are soft beeping and nurses and doctors walking down the halls.

"Bex, your talking to loud." I mumbled. I heard her laugh and more footsteps coming near me. Quiet sobs could be heard. I felt somebody hug me really tight. I had some sort of feeling that it was Liz.

"Liz… too… tight." I hitched. Then I heard loud sobs.

"Oopsie daisies! Sorry Cammie." She sniffled. I smiled a bit as I started opening my eyes. I came face to face with 'Model Macey'.

"Hey Mace. Your not going to harass me with make-up when I get out of here are you?" I teased.

"You never know with the 'Mind of Macey'." She chuckled. They all crawled on the hospital bed and started talking to me. It was like we had everything else in the back of our minds.

"I'll get the boys!" Bex leaped out of bed and ran away leaving me along with the other girls rolling our eyes then laughing. I swear they came in less then thirty seconds (24.567 seconds if you were wondering).

"CAMMIE!" Grant screamed like a little boy on Christmas. He literally pushed everybody off the bed and hugged me like no tomorrow.

"Grant!" I started. I didn't even know if the words I was going to say next were right but I said them anyways. "Do you want your sister to nearly die again?" I asked giving him that 'Hmmmm?' look. He laughed and let go. He started jumping up and down like a little girl and mumbling words. I cocked an eyebrow at him. next was Jonas telling me how he missed me and the survival calculations or something like that. Nick hugged me and told me how Zach would talk in sleep about me every night. I blushed at that. After about twenty minutes everybody left. I then heard somebody come in. I turned my head to the doorway. Piercing green eyes looking at me.

"Zach?" I whispered. He was leaning against the doorway, arms crossed. He pushed himself off and walked over to me. His masked emotion suddenly changed. His eyes revealed happiness.

"Hey Gallagher Girl." He greeted. Some how the name made my insides fill with butterflies and my cheeks get hot. He put his hand on the other side of the bed and leaned closely to me. For some reason my eyes started working like waterways. His eyes were glossy and you could tell he was about to cry. His took his thumb and wiped away the tear that flowed down my cheek.

"I missed you Gallagher Girl." He whispered softly. His voice fragile, as if it was going to break.

"I missed you too Blackthorne Boy." I smiled slightly. He took his hand and put it under my neck and lifted it up to his face. We were centimeters apart. His bright scent intoxicating me. Then he crashed his lips onto mine. It was compassionate, sweet, thrilling! It was, as cliché as is sounds magical. He started pulling away. I moved to the side leaving room on the bed.

"Stay." I pleaded. He smirked. He laid down next to me and draped his arm around. I snuggled closer to him and wrapped my arm around his waist.

"I love you." I whispered looking up at him.

"I love you too." He replied looking back at me.

"Zach?"

"Hm?"

"Don't leave me."

"Never." I wish I could say that was the best day of my life, but I couldn't.

I woke up.

I woke up from my dream and into reality.

**A/N: Hey Mates! Thank you so much for all the reviews, favorites, and story followers! They mean the world to me. Hopefully I didn't disappoint you guys with the fake Zammie, although it's for a reason. I wasn't thrilled with this chapter but hopefully you liked it. Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Quote/Song quote/ __**Part of a song**__:_

"_And if you're still breathing you're the lucky ones, 'cause most of us are heaving through corrupted lungs. Setting fire to our insides for fun. Collecting names of the lovers that went wrong, the lovers that went wrong. We are the reckless we are the wild youth. Chasing visions of our futures. One day we'll reveal truth, that one will die before he gets there. And if you're still bleeding you're the lucky ones, 'cause most of our feeling they are dead they are gone. Setting fire to our insides for fun. Collecting pictures from the flood that wreaked our hearts, it was a flood that wreaked this heart. And you caused it. And you caused it. And you caused it. Well I lost it all I'm just a silhouette, a lifeless face that you'll soon forget. And my eyes are damp from the words you left. Ringing in my head, when you broke my chest. Ringing in my head, when you broke my chest. And if you're in love, then you are the lucky ones, 'cause most of us bitter over someone. Setting fire to our insides for fun. To distract our hearts from ever missing them, but I am forever missing him. And you caused it. And you caused it. And you caused it."_

_~Youth by Daughter_

**Chapter 11:**

**Cammie's P.O.V:**

They came in my room today. The Tinkerbell Girl, Model Girl, The Greek Goddess that now looks more like an Egyptian Goddess, Green Eye Beauty, Christmas Crazy Boy, Cute Nerd, and Sleek boy. They came in and I remembered them… but not their names. It was like I was programmed not to remember them. The spark in my head shut off as I stared blankly at them.

"Hey Cammie." The Egyptian Goddess greeted. I waved my hand softly.

"Hi." I murmured. They stood their staring at me harshly while I looked back uncomfortably.

"So?" The Cute Nerd asked.

"So?" I scratched my head uncomfortably.

"Okay well…" Model Girl pointed nervously.

"Uh how was your day?" I asked. A chorus of 'goods' answered my question.

"Your?" Green Eye Beauty asked. I turned my head towards the window. The clouds were starting to cover up the sun causing a dreary mood. I shrugged as I turned back to him.

"Taking it one day at a time." I replied uneasily. I plastered a small fake smile on my face. I'm almost positive they knew the smile was fake.

"I wish I could stay a longer, but I have a lot of homework to do." Tinkerbell Girl blurted. I knew she didn't but I went along with it.

"Yea I do too." Christmas Crazy Boy added.

"Same here." Sleek Boy admitted. The rest nodded.

"Okay well, see you later." I stated gloomily. They all waved goodbye and left, leaving me at my depression state once again.

**Chapter 12:**

**Third Person P.O.V:**

Rebecca Baxter stared at the picture of Cammie, Liz, Macey, and her. Rebecca Baxter NEVER cries, ever! It's protocol for her, but a tear rolled down her cheek as she saw them all smiling and laughing at the camera. They were hugging each other and smiling as bright as the sun. The tear splattered onto the picture, right on Cammie's face. The ink in the photo paper started getting ruined as it wiped out Cammie's face out of the picture.

Rebecca couldn't help but think that it showed the Cammie was disappearing. She's a Chameleon of course, but that's one thing. This time Cammie wasn't trying to be a pavement artist. She wasn't trying to disappear out of her friends lives. Instead of being a pavement artist, Cammie was striving to become a wet work artist and Rebecca Baxter knew that.

Her once porcelain face in the picture was now disappeared leaving just Liz, Macey, and her behind.

()()()

Grant Morgan looked intensely at the sky. Memories of her and him appeared into his mind like clouds raining on him. His vision blurred as he pictured Cammie fighting with him and letting her win. Then he pictured him actually trying and winning.

His mind flooded with memories as they leaked out of his eyes. He didn't know how to be the funny overprotected brother if his own sister couldn't remember him. he didn't know how the act like Grant Morgan without her. He realized that his sister always helped him through things and motivated him no matter how hard or ridiculous the situation…and he missed that.

()()()

Elizabeth Sutton threw the pencil down on the paper. She was in no mood to do any extra credit. She sighed as she imagined Cammie walking out of the bathroom door with a towel wrapped around her hair and wearing her pajamas. She imagined that Cammie was here giving pointers for her extra credit projects.

Elizabeth Sutton was an emotional girl, which is not good for a spy. That was one of the reasons why she didn't do field work. She wasn't afraid to show her emotion as sobs soon shook her body. She looked up and prayed that not only for her and her friends to make it, but Cammie too.

()()()

Zachary Goode stared out at the open lake. He was leaning against the walls of the Gallagher Academy itself. He thought long and hard, and finally he let his mask down.

He started punching and kicking the walls. Precious crystals fell from her emerald green eyes. His hands and feet grew tired and started getting bloody, but he didn't care. His mother did this! She did it to the girl of his dreams. He stopped and turned his back against the wall. He slid down the wall and buried his head in his hands. He lifted his head up and glared at the sky.

"Why?" He pleaded and his eyes worked waterworks.

"WHY! TELL ME!" He shouted. He punched his fist into the soil and rested his head on it letting the sobs control his whole body.

()()()

Macey McHenry. She was known not only as the senators daughter and a spy, but a fashionista too. She opened her closet and stood there looking at it blankly. She had to clue what to wear. It was like everything about fashion has been drained out of her. The past couple of days her uniforms were put on roughly and she didn't bother brushing her glossy midnight black hair. She's been wearing old sweat pants and oversized T-shirts instead of her usual Victoria funnel plaid pajamas.

She didn't want to admit to herself that she was falling apart. She knew she was broken, lost, empty, anything she wasn't before.

()()()

Jonas was helping Nick with his homework. Jonas didn't have any desire hacking or helping people, he actually was teaching Nick the homework wrong. He's been out of it for the past couple of weeks. Cammie used to help him with Liz. She would tell him how to flirt with Liz and tell him which kind of flirting she liked and what homework she liked to do.

Then there was Nick. Nick was practically like another brother to Cammie. They would tease each other all the time. He would throw her into the pool, and she would put spy hair color dye into his shampoo. It was always like that. Both boys couldn't help but notice the emptiness in their hearts.

()()()

Cameron Ann Morgan. Spy sensation. Chameleon. Best pavement artist known to man was broken. Ruined. Lost.

She stared out at the window being lost in her own trance. She couldn't help but think why somebody would hate her that much. She couldn't comprehend that she couldn't think or remember right, as if she was part mental. Tears rolled down her cheeks as frustration took over her. She envied Catherine Goode. She envied her because she did this too her, but worst of all…Cammie remembered Catherine but not her own son, supposedly her true love.

()()()

Rachel Morgan blew her nose into a tissue as she watched another sad movie or chick flick. She knew it wasn't healthy for her. She knew that she had to stay strong, but that's hard. For a spy that's bad but Rachel didn't care.

Her cooking sucked twice as much now and Sundays were now just any other day but drearier as she remembered he daughter eating with her and talking about missions, school work, and boy problems. Abby would come at times telling her to get up and get some fresh air, but she refused. She would lay on the couch all day and dread waking up back into reality, because reality is what hurts the most.

()()()

Tina Walters peaked her head out to the side of the wall. She looked at a broken Zachary Goode. She stared at him trying to feel what he would be feeling right now, but to honest she couldn't.

She was part of the reason why he was crying. She knew things the others didn't, bad things. It would make sense though she was the school gossiper. For crying out loud her codename was Paparazzi! She turned around on her heel walking away, with guilt and regret walking beside her.

**A/N: Hey Mates! WOOOOO! Over 20 reviews! Thank you so, so, so, so, much! I would like to thank all the people who reviewed, followed, and favorite me or my story! I hoped you liked this chapter even though I wasn't a big fan of my work. So now we have Tina in the broken picture frame huh? Yea well. Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Quote**/Song Quote/Part of a song:

"_Your memory is a monster; you forget—it doesn't. It simply files things away. It keeps things for you, or hides things from you—and summons them to your recall with will of its own. You think you have a memory; but it has you!" _

― _John Irving (__A Prayer for Owen Meany__)_

"_You know what I think?" she says. "That people's memories are maybe the fuel they burn to stay alive. Whether those memories have any actual importance or not, it doesn't matter as far as the maintenance of life is concerned. They're all just fuel. Advertising fillers in the newspaper, philosophy books, dirty pictures in a magazine, a bundle of ten-thousand-yen bills: when you feed 'em to the fire, they're all just paper. The fire isn't thinking 'Oh, this is Kant,' or 'Oh, this is the Yomiuri evening edition,' or 'Nice tits,' while it burns. To the fire, they're nothing but scraps of paper. It's the exact same thing. Important memories, not-so-important memories, totally useless memories: there's no distinction-they're all just fuel." _

― _Haruki Murakami, __After Dark_

**(Sorry couldn't decide which quote for this chapter)**

**Chapter 13:**

**Zach's P.O.V:**

Burning. I was burning with pain, guilt, and regret. It was my fault! It was my fault that she fell in love with me! Maybe if I didn't let her in my walls, just maybe she would be saf_er. _

I hit my fist to the ground letting the pain consume my fist. I liked it. I liked the numbing feeling, as if it was taking away the pain from my heart for a while. I repeated what I was doing until I processed that this was bad and wasn't healthy for me. Cammie wouldn't like what I'm doing to myself.

Cammie.

Why would Cammie care? She doesn't even remember me, which of course leads back to me saying that most of that is my fault. Cammie might have been just fine if she wasn't under my wing. She was the only girl that I have ever been with that actually understood me. She would have probably been the girl of my life in the future having spy kids, going on missions together, growing old together, and then eventually dying together. I heard footsteps behind me as I was having my little thought session with myself. I slashed my head to the side seeing nothing. Shaking my head I stand up and wipe away the dirt on my pants and fists. I take a deep breath and run my fingers through my hair as I walk away from the dreary sight forgetting anything ever happened, but a spy never forgets his weaknesses and flaws.

**Chapter 14:**

**Third Person P.O.V:**

Cammie Morgan laid in her hospital bed alone…again. She didn't like the fact of not remembering or not being able to know what's going on in her life without crying. She needed relief and she was determined to get it. She did the unexpected and grabbed the metal knife her 'mother' left when she was eating by Cammie. She rolled up her hospital gown sleeve and slashed the knife into her bare skin leaving a trail of oozing blood behind.

She was fascinated and amused at the feeling of satisfaction that it left behind. She smiled as she slashed three more marks on her wrists.

Cameron Morgan wasn't stupid. She was a spy legacy after all. She knew this wasn't healthy for her but she also knew in her messed up mind that being like this was normal. She also knew how to cover things up making people question the unquestionable. She was a pavement artist, she could blend, run, and hide into anything or run, blend, hide anything from people. She knew the Model Girl left her some of her belongings that were in her dorm from before. So when her eyes caught the sight of the Lancome foundation bottle she knew it would be okay since she could cover it up easily. She wiped her wound with the antibacterial wipes.

The cool stinging pain made her flinch as she cleared any sight of blood. After about a couple minutes she let her skin dry then she reached over to the cabinet drawer and grabbed the foundation bottle. She squirted a toothpaste amount onto her finger and blended it to her wrists. She then grabbed bronzer and brushed a light amount on top of her wrist making it look like nothing ever happened. She smiled in satisfaction as she pulled the sleeve back down and pulled the blanket over her chest and cuddled into it falling asleep.

Now, you must be thinking about cameras in the infirmary, but like I said Cammie wasn't stupid. Whoever made her forget, only made her forget her friends, family, most of her summer, and a couple of years in her life. She still had a lot of her spy training lessons and the map of the school glued into her mind. She knew there was a security cable line hidden behind the cabinet beside her. So she did what spies do best. She acted and changed herself. So when she was yawning she stretched her arms out secretly grabbing a pair of scissors and snapping the little cord. Then acted back to the 'New Cammie Normal'.

Cammie isn't the same girl and everybody knows it. You can say she changed, but in reality _at the moment_ she's a different girl. Her mind is _dirtier_ and she thinks _differently _then what she used too. The real Cammie is deep inside stored into a filing cabinet waiting to be opened…but how long that will take is unknown.

**A/N: Hey mates! THANK YOU SO, SO, SO, SO, much for the reviews, favorites, and following! It makes my day! I wasn't very pleased with the chapter, it was more like a filler. IMPORTANT: Okay guys my schedule is hectic so I'm not going to update unless I have a very good reason. REASON: I need 6 or more reviews please! Thanks. Have a nice day/night/afternoon.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Quote**__/Song Quote/Part of a song:_

"_Friendship is born at that moment when one person says to another: "What! You too? I thought I was the only one." _

― _C.S. Lewis_

**Chapter 15:**

**Macey's P.O.V:**

4:15, time to see Cammie. I sigh as I slip on some Uggs and walk over to her room. Zach along with the rest of the gang are already there. I walk in and plaster a fake smile on my face. Don't get me wrong, I want to see Cammie, but she doesn't remember us and she seems very depressed… along with the gang and I.

"Hey Cammie, guys." I greet as I walk in and sit next to Cammie. She mumbles a hello and waves. I turn my head to see some of her foundation has been used.

"Hey you used some of your make-up." I smile as I grab the bottle examining it. Cammie's facial expression showed fear but in a split second it's changed with a neutral face. I could tell everybody saw it too but they let it go.

"Hey Cammie! How are yea?" A nurse walked in smiling.

"Good." Cammie replies flatly as she looks out the window. What's so amusing about that window she looks at everyday?

"That's great hon. Oh and can I talk to you guys outside please." We all nodded leaving Cammie in the room. We met Ms. Morgan, Mr. Solomon, and Abby outside.

"Hello. I hope your day is going well. I just wanted to say that Ms. Morgan can be discharged from the infirmary. We're warning you though you have to be patient with her. She's still lost and needs a lot of strength from her friends and family. It might help her get her memory back." The doctor explained with the nurse next to him nodded her chubby head. We all thanked them and went back to the room.

"Hey squirt guess what? You're being discharged." Abby explained. For the first time in a very long time a genuine smile crossed Cammie's face making the room look less dull then its original complexion.

"Really?" She asked in amusement.

"Yep!" Abby replied throwing her a pair of clothes. She swiftly caught them in the air as we left the room for her to change.

()()()

Cammie walked out of her infirmary room wearing her clothes that were about three to four sizes to big. She was skinnier then Liz! She dragged herself towards us pulling her jeans up and her shirt. She smiled at us as she saw us pulling at her sleeves.

"Umm hey." She greeted timidly.

"Well come on! Let's go to our dorm." Liz exclaimed. Cammie nodded a little bit nervous. I turned to see the adults giving us the 'remember what they told you' look. We all nodded our heads and waved goodbye.

**Chapter 16:**

**Third Person P.O.V**

The boys waved goodbye to the girls as they stepped into their dorm.

"We'll see you girls at our dorms in about twenty minutes 'kay? Oh and Cammie are you coming?" Nick asked the skinny looking girl in the corner.

"Um thank you for the-the offer, but-but I think I'll-I'll just stay here and-and freshen mys-self up." She stuttered nervously. The boy nodded and left leaving the girls in the door. The skinny looking traced her fingers against the wall and stared at the dorm room in awe. She turned her skinny little self and looked at the three girls in the doorway.

"I-I stayed here? It's so beautiful compared to where I came from." The girl stated.

"Where did you come from?" Rebecca Baxter asked. The skinny girls turned around facing her. Her eyes darkened with fear as she stepped closer to the Egyptian goddess.

"A small cramped dark place. They only give you food every two weeks and a half a cup of water every day, but that's only if your good. When they ask you something and you don't reply, they abuse you or put you in this electric chair. Also they…, never mind." The skinny looking girl explained, her big blue eyes widening.

"Well it's a good thing your back then." The Egyptian goddess explained not sure what to say at her. The girl nodded as she grabbed the pj's on her bed.

"I'm going to go take a shower." She disappeared into the bathroom closing the door behind her.

()()()

The group of 17 year olds huddled together crying. The boy with the same shade of blue eyes the girl had who's name is Grant hugged Rebecca Baxter as she let her guard down and shielded her face into his chest. A few tears escaped from his own eyes.

The Model Girls mascara ran as she cried her eyes out while the Sleek boy rubbed circles on her back soothing her even though he needed just as much.

The Tinkerbell looking girl and the Cute Nerd sat in the corner crying fearing the worst for the Skinny girl. They feared that she would move on without them. They feared that she would forget them forever, and worst of all they feared that she would change her whole personality leaving them to pick up the pieces that she left behind.

By the large window there stood a boy. His name is Zachary Goode. His gaze stood at the rustling sounds of trees whose leaves were dancing in the air. He remembered The Skinny Girl and him dancing out by the woods and playing a good game of spy hunt at night with their friends. The memories fired into his mind like a car engine turning on and off constantly, its energy and feeling turning on. He let his mask down once again letting a tear shed. He knew he was letting his mask down to many times for the certain business he does.

()()()

Cammie Morgan ran her fingers into her wet hair as the shampoo took out any left over grime that was in her hair. She splashed some of the water in her face getting the soap out of her eyes. She shut the shower water off as she wiped her face with her hand, and then squeezing the water out of her dripping hair. She then grabed the towel that sat outside the shower. Her body ached as she reached out for it. She wiped her legs then wrapped the towel around her body and stepped out.

She carefully tiptoed over to the sink where her clothes sat. In front of the sink was a huge mirror. She looked at her complexion weirdly as she wiped her hands on the mirror clearing the steam that was left behind from the hot shower. She stepped back in fear as she took a good look at herself. She touched the mirror where her face was, and then touching her face making sure what she saw was real.

Her gaunt pale face frightened her as she wrapped the towel closer to herself. She saw how brittle her bones really looked and how pale her body looked. She resembled a new sheet of white paper. Cammie turned her body to the side tracing the scars on her arm with her think finger. Each scar that told an unknown story to everybody she knew. She grimaced at the memories that started to fill her mind, which she controlled to put aside.

She was frustrated. She was confused. Cammie didn't know why somebody would do this to her. She thought she was the good guy. Frustration consumed her as she wondered what she did wrong and why she couldn't remember. Her hand automatically went to the drawer on the side. She didn't know why, maybe she remembered what was in there.

Inside was a pair of sharp shiny scissors. She grabbed them and snapped them opened. She grabbed the sharper edge and traced a line with the scissors into her bare scar filled wrist.

Satisfaction replaced the frustration immediately. Blood dripped onto the floor making a small splash sound after each drop.

Sudden the old Cammie came back and she dropped the scissors questioning why she did that to herself. She backed away from the mirror to afraid and ashamed of seeing herself. Her back hit against the wall and she slid down it. She buried her skinny gaunt looking face into her hands and cried. She cried for all the troubles she's been too, she cried for the pain, she cried for not remembering, she cried for her old self, and she cried for love.

**A/N: Hey mates! Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and followings! They mean a lot. I NEED REVIEWS! I mean I don't need to sound desperate but I don't really have a lot for 7 chapters so please review I highly appreciate it! Thanks.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey mates! I LOVE YOU GUYS SOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH! Thank you so much for all the reviews/follows/and favorites. They mean sooooooo much to me! IMPORTANT: Okay so some of you viewers are confused about the end of the last chapter. Cammie's old personality came back for a moment. You know like the Cammie we know who would never hurt herself. Anyways I hope I cleared some things up for you. Hope you like this chapter! (Oh and ZAMMIE will come SOON!)**

"_Another page turns on the calendar, April now, not March._

_..._

_I am spinning the silk threads of my story, weaving the fabric of my world...I spun out of control. Eating was hard. Breathing was hard. Living was hardest._

_I wanted to swallow the bitter seeds of forgetfulness...Somehow, I dragged myself out of the dark and asked for help._

_I spin and weave and knit my words and visions until a life starts to take shape._

_There is no magic cure, no making it all go away forever. There are only small steps upward; an easier day, an unexpected laugh, a mirror that doesn't matter anymore._

_I am thawing." _

― _Laurie Halse Anderson, __Wintergirls_

**Chapter 17:**

**Cammie's P.O.V:**

I awoke from my slumber and rubbed my eyes groggily. I looked to the sides to see that the girls had probably already left judging from their perfectly made beds. I yawned stretching my arms out. I swing my legs to the side and get up towards the closet where this year's uniform is hanged neatly inside. The skirt is a mixture between light blue, light green, white, grey, and a tad bit of red plaid fabric. The shirt is the same white collared shirt with the Gallagher Crest on it. We even have either blue ties or the same skirt plaid pattern. I slip it on and take a look at myself in the mirror.

I still look gaunt and pale. My skirt is slipping down to my knees and my shirt looks like it's four sizes to big. Then a greater problem hit me. My scars, bruises, and cuts. The nurses and doctors never saw the ones on my arms and legs. I quickly grab some leggings and a jacket. I slip on some knee high socks and ballet flats. I brush my stick straight hair that has uneven trimming on the bottom, and then walk out of the dorm shutting the door roughly behind me.

The aroma of waffles fills my nostrils as I walk in. Every pair of eyes stared at me as I walk by. I felt like a gazelle with a group of lions trying to eat me as there prey. I suddenly feel like shrinking up into a ball and hiding back into a hole or somewhere in the shadows. I close my eyes and take a deep breath, walking up to the breakfast line, grabbing my waffles and then setting them onto the tray. (**A/N: Does anybody know why I said waffles? I'll do a shout-out for you if you tell me why plus sneak peak ideas.**) I turn on my heel and walk over to my 'friends'. I sit down giving them a small smile.

"Hey Cammie!" The Tinkerbell Girl greeted happily.

"Hi." I replied simply taking a bite out of my waffle. I looked over to the Green Eye Hottie (okay I said beauty but I didn't want to make him sound more like a girl) staring at me. I give him a smile and he smiles back making my heart melt. Is it me, or is it getting hot in here? I look down to my spoon to see myself blushing through the reflection, which makes me blush even more. (**A/N: Lol, I blush all the time and my friends call me rosy, pinky, cherry, or blushers! It's so emabarrasing!**) Soon a conversation started as I sat back listening quietly nibbling on my waffle. The Green Eye Hottie would occasionally smile or glance at me along with the Christmas Crazy boy.

"Oh Cammie!" A women came up to me I think she was the headmistress.

"Yes ma'am?" I questioned. She seemed upset that I called her ma'am. Isn't that polite?

"Honey, come with me. I want you to meet somebody." She grabbed my hand and I didn't withdraw this time. She lead me to the teachers table, her heels clanking with each step she took. I was brought up to a middle aged man. He was tall and lean. He didn't have much hair either and wore glasses. His shoes were neatly polished and wore brown dress pants with a tucked in collared shirt along with a belt.

"Cammie, I would like you to meet Dr. Steve. I think he'll help you and he is now your therapist." The women smiled.

"Hello Cammie." Dr. Steve introduced.

"Hello." I replied shyly. I shook Dr. Steve's hand but something about it didn't seem right. I gave him a fake smile, but on the inside I was questioning him and trying to think where and when I saw this man.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Oh and they don't know Dr. Steve is bad for some of you who might me confused! I know it's short but I updated something so here yea go! Review?**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: AHHHHH! Thank you sooooooooo much! I got like A LOT of reviews, favorites, and followers! THANK YOU! You really don't know how much this means to me! Okay so shout outs:**

**carlysellers- Thanks! By the way I like your profile pic!**

**AussieGallagherGirl- OMG! I love PMing with you! LOL I love yea! XD Oh and of course when the chapter comes I'll let you jump into the story and kill him or fry his head… or do anything else very, very, very, evil or painful to him… patience though, patience…**

**mrs-zachary-goode- Great job! **

**laneygirl98- Awesome!**

**LOL and I would like to add Gg (guest) here because I laughed at her review! 3 Oh and if I didn't get you on my shout out list because I PMed you saying you got it right please tell me. I'll make a dedication chapter to you! Oh and the answer was in book 1 when Cammie was telling Josh waffles are better "it's a texture thing".**

"_I think therapy is a rather misguided notion of capitalist societies whereby the self-indulgent examination of one's life supersedes the actual living of said life." _

― _Peter Cameron, __Someday This Pain Will Be Useful to You_

"_I had problems a therapist couldn't solve; grief that no man in a room could ameliorate." _

― _Cheryl Strayed, __Wild: From Lost to Found on the Pacific Crest Trail_

**Chapter: 18**

**Cammie's P.O.V:**

Maybe it was the way his slick hair (or should I say the hair on his head I could see) was back to perfectly, or the way his glasses frames shined in the light… perhaps it was the way he smiled it wasn't uh what's the word… true?

"It's a pleasure to counsel you Ms. Morgan." He smiled but something about it was odd. I nodded shyly then decided to ask some questions.

"So when does this uhh counseling start?" I asked.

"How about today say 5:00?" He asks me.

"Yes sir, see you there." I turn around on my heel heading back towards my table.

**_05/12/2012, 5:00 PM_**

My knuckles knock softly against the wooden oak door. Not even a second later Dr. Steve opens the door fixing his tie and smiled.

"Welcome Ms. Morgan, please come in." He gestured his hand in a sideways motion telling me to step in. I come in cautiously taking in my surrounding. Dr. Steve patted the chaise lounge chair. I laid down on it and looked up at the ceiling.

"So Ms. Morgan tell me about yourself." He questions.

"Uh my names Cammie, turning 18, I ran away this summer and I don't remember much of anything, ummm," I honestly had no idea what to say. I mean it's not everyday that a girl spy training, C.I.A. sensation, and top student gets counseled like this.

"Well maybe-," he stopped for a moment then continued. "Cammie what happened to your wrists?" He asked. My hand instantly went to my sleeves and tugged them.

"Nothing" Lie.

He snatches my wrists and pulled the sleeves up. He doesn't seem mad or surprised. Then he starts asking me uncomfortable or weird questions in a persuasive way, and to my surprise I answer them automatically.

"Ms. Morgan, what are these?" He points at my arms.

"Scars."

"And these?" He asks.

"Scratches."

"These?"

"Bruises." He then turns my wrist around more revealing more.

"And what are these?" He asks curiously cocking an eyebrow at me, his eyes seeing past the frame.

"Cuts." I reply flatly.

"Tell me Ms. Morgan, where else do you have these scratches, scars, bruises, and cuts?" He demands.

"My entire arm, back of my neck, back, legs, and stomach mostly." I answer. I furrow my eyebrows wondering why I revealed all of that.

"Does it make the pain go away?" He questions writing things down from behind his clipboard.

"Yes sir, very much so." I answer honestly.

"Then keep on doing it, if it makes you happy and relieved why not? Am I right?" He asks me.

"Of course Dr. Steve. It makes perfect sense. It helps me and I need help right?" I question.

"Exactly Ms. Morgan, very good." He answers.

"Now Ms. Morgan," he starts as he pulls a magazine from one of the drawers. "What do you see here?" I examine the magazine. There's a gorgeous girl on the front page. Beautiful brown curly locks in a bikini showing how skinny and toned she is.

"A girl. She's gorgeous." I sum up.

"Exactly Ms. Morgan," he reaches out and pokes my stomach. "Ms. Morgan would you want to look like her?"

"Of course! She's drop dead gorgeous!" I answer truthfully.

"Then you must get rid of this fat! You look like a pig!" He admits. Now that I think of it I think he's right! I'm 5'5 103 lbs.! I mean when I pull on the skin of my arm there's a very, very thin layer of skin/fat that's being pulled. Oh my glob I'm fat!

"Yes sir! What should I do?" I plead.

"Don't eat! Starve yourself! Work out so hard till you pass out or loose circulation to everything." He answers. I nod understandingly. For some reason I feel like I'm being lost in a trance but I ignore it. He looks at his watch. He fumbles with it a bit before he looks back up at me.

"Well Ms. Morgan our session is over. I'll see you next Monday same time. Oh and if you ever need to talk I'm here." He ushers me out the door and slaps the door behind me rudely but I don't mind.

Okay so I basically need to keep on hurting myself, work out until I can't handle it anymore, and starve myself. Okay this should be easy.

I run up the stairs making sure that I'm burning as many calories as I go up. I'm so lost in the therapy trance that I bump into someone.

"Cammie?" The boy questions me.

"Hey Green Eye Hottie." I greet but then blush realizing what I said. He smirks then ruffles his hand in his hair making him look so hot!

"That's what you call me huh?" He smirks.

**A/N: Hope you liked! Yes its short but ZAMMIE IN NEXT CHAPTER! YAY! Soooo excited.** **IMPORTANT:**

**What's your favorite quote out of the ones I posted? You don't have to write it out just say the chapter and the author/poet. Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey mates! OH MY GOSH! Thank you so much for all you reviewers/followers/and favorites! I hope to get 100 reviews for this chapter and I'm so sorry its late, but I don't do excuses so here it is!**

**Chapter 19:**

**Cammie's P.O.V:**

"Um-well-I-you know-uhhh" I stuttered. _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! You could have said something more attractive Cam!_ He smirked.

"It's cool. I like it." He explained looking at me _attractively_? Oh yea, he liked me forgot about that…

"So um where are you headed?" I asked.

"The dining hall." He answered. _Well duh Cammie! Where else would he be going at this time!_

"Oh okay, see you around." I shuffled my body away from him but he caught my arm and pulled me towards him. He spun we around so I would be facing towards him.

"Cam, aren't you going to eat?" Zach asks, his voice and eyes full of concern.

"Uh I'm not really hungry." I reply.

"Well at least sit with us." He pleads.

"Oh I don't know, I mean…"

"Please." He begs. I look him in the eye. His eyes. His bright mint green eyes. _Oh dear lord don't make my knees break on me._

"Um okay, why not?" I start walking to the dining hall with him. We reach our table and I sat down quietly listening to their deep and silly conversations.

"Cwere Bruwle Cwam?" Grant asked with his mouth full resembling a pig. The thought of Crème Brule made my mouth water, so naturally my hand went straight for the fork. I was about to dip my fork in it when Dr. Steve shot me a glare from the teacher's table. I dropped my fork immediately, causing Grant to look at me weird.

"Um will you excuse me, I uh I'm not feeling well." I got up quickly without a response and marched up the stairs until I reached the dorm room. I opened the door and walked over to the closet and grabbed some workout clothes, which by the way are Mindy Crosswords and 8th grader here at the academy. The clothes were a little short on me, but fit perfectly. I slipped on some socks and my moccies, slamming the door behind me.

I run into the P&E Barn and head over to the punching bags. As if all my training has come back to me all at once I start punching and hitting the bag with all my might. Adrenaline rushes through my veins and sweat beats down my forehead as I punch and kick harder. I start to feel a little dizzy, but push it aside as I get into the rhythm of my hits.

_Harder Cam! Harder! _

I push myself to the limit as I start feeling faint and sick.

_You're a spy Cam! You can do it! Plus don't you want to look like the girl from the magazine!_

That does it for me. I start pushing myself beyond the limit. I actually break the chain from the punching bag, as it comes crashing down and plummets to the floor. I ignore it and go to the punching bag next to it.

I break that one too.

The process continued until there was only one bag standing. I felt sick. Like I wanted to throw up then pass out.

"Gallagher Girl! Cammie stop! What are you doing? Oh my gosh!" He exclaimed running towards me, hurdling over the punching bags that were on the ground.

"Cam!" He rushed over to me, but the sudden feeling of not fighting made we weak and I stumbled backwards, entering darkness.

**Chapter 20:**

**Third P.O.V:**

Cammie Morgan plunged into darkness and awoke in sunshine as she squinted her eyes to view her surrounding. She propped herself up, supporting herself with her elbows.

"Where am I?" She mumbled putting a hand to her head.

"Cammie? Cammie! Oh thank god!" Cammie's frantic mother exclaimed rushing by her side and embracing her daughter in a bone crushing hug. She didn't react towards her mothers gesture, she just looked straight ahead staring blankly at the wall not moving.

"Where am I?" She asked again, confusion written on her face.

"You're in the infirmary Kiddio, don't you remember last night?" Her mother asked. As if all her memories from last night some how flooded through her head, her expression turned into an understanding look as if a light bulb switched inside of her. Soon after that, the one and only Zachary Goode walked in. Her mother quickly got up and left the two of them alone.

"Cam-"

"Listen whatever your name is! Next time that happens just let me handle it okay! Just leave me alone! I'm not a little girl okay!" Her voice boomed.

"You just wanted me to leave you there to die or possibly severely injure yourself! Listen to yourself!" Zach responded his voice rising.

"Would it matter! I already am beyond hope in the injuring category! Like it would matter! Nobody seems to really -" He shushed her annoying ranting by kissing her on the lips. Yes, it was cliché, but Zach knew that was the only thing that ever shut her up, not to mention he liked it when he kissed Cammie.

She enjoyed the kiss at first, but was then taken back by the sudden urge of him kissing her. She started yelling at him again, though found it harder to yell and scold him then in the beginning. He quieted her down with a kiss again. A long slow passionate kiss that not even having all the money or diamonds in the world would match up to. Then, she pulled away. Her big Sapphire blue eyes getting even bigger as remembrance flashed across her face.

**A/N: Ooooo! Haha! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Will DEFINITLY UPDATE QUICKER! **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Okay everyone shoot me now! Sorry I didn't update I was working really hard on ****Actors Actress Intelligence Division ****and if you haven't read my that story please do because it would mean a lot to me! I decided to do shout-outs since I haven't updated in like what? 26? 27 days? So sorry!**

**Shout- Outs:**

**Gg(Guest)- Hooray indeed! Haha I love it when my reviewers say that! Thanks for the review!**

**JuicyJenny – Thanks that means a ton! Thanks for the review!**

**Heidi's- Okay I will update more often! Thanks for the review!**

**Cecechameleon- Will do and thanks!**

**RandomPerson007- Of course! Or did she… Thanks for the review!**

**Nicole9812- Sorry you think that and she's getting her memory back.**

**BellaGoode- Yes she does! Thanks for the review!**

**Chamerlon- Aw thank you! That means a lot to me! Thanks for the review!**

**WannabeGallagher- Thanks! Haha I will update sooner next time! Thanks for the review!**

**Kelsey(Guest)- Awww thanks! You have no idea what that means to me! I will update sooner next time! Thanks for the review!**

**Guest- will do and thanks for the review!**

**Tauntingly Haunted- Thanks! I know I'm still thinking about Dr. Steve myself. Thanks for the review!**

**Guest(2)- Okay I will! I don't want you to die! Hope you like and thanks for the review :)**

**chameleon(Guest)- Doing it right now! Hope you like and thanks for the review!**

**Chapter 21:**

**Third P.O.V:**

_Previously on __The Secret Life of a Chameleon__:_

_She enjoyed the kiss at first, but was then taken back by the sudden urge of him kissing her. She started yelling at him again, though found it harder to yell and scold him then in the beginning. He quieted her down with a kiss again. A long slow passionate kiss that not even having all the money or diamonds in the world would match up to. Then, she pulled away. Her big Sapphire blue eyes getting even bigger as remembrance flashed across her face._

"Z-Zach?" She stuttered not even realizing what her mouth was saying.

"Cammie. Oh my gosh Cammie!" He embraced her small body into a hug and squeezed her tight kissing her on her temple.

"Oh my gosh Cammie! I mean oh gosh! We have to go see the others and- and oh my gosh!" Zach was in full hyperventilating mode. To Cammie's thoughts she thought that he sounded somewhat like a girl. He clamped his hand onto her wrist and dragged her out of the infirmary leading her upstairs and into the girl's dorm of which Grant, Nick, and Jonas were in with Bex, Liz, and Macey. Zach gripped the handle and pushed it open.

On the floor was the gang. Macey laying on her stomach, her feet crossed and dangling in the air while reading her favourite magazine, Liz and Jonas reading a science textbook, and Nick, Grant, and Bex playing go fish.

Zach and Cammie barged into the room, breathing hard as they stared at the gang. Macey put her magazine down and looked at them weirdly. Liz and Jonas's heads popped out of the book while the three playing go fish put the cards down and placed a questionable look at the two. Zach gulped slightly and looked at Cammie and nodded. He slowly closed the door and walked in, Cammie by her side.

"Zach? Why are they giving us weird looks?" She questioned. Suddenly the gang's eyes bulged out of their heads and quickly scrambled to their feet running towards Cammie.

"Cammie! Cammie! Do you remember me? Please say you do!" The Tinkerbell looking girl exclaimed while squeezing the living day lights out of her.

"Liz! You're going to break me!" The fragile skinny girl exclaimed while giggling. Liz's pale face beamed as she peeled off her arms and let go.

"Cammie-Bear!" Grant, the Christmas Crazy Boy exclaimed embracing her into a hug and kissing her forehead.

"Grant!" The skinny girl wrapped her tiny arms around his buff toned stomach squeezing him tight, or as tight as a fragile ill girl could. She chuckled as she pulled away to greet the others.

"I'm so glad your back Cam! It was getting kind of boring without you Cam!" Macey smiled widely sitting crisscross applesauce on the floor with a pillow on her lap.

"I am too!" For the rest of the night they babbled the night away telling stories, having fun, and doing a few games before taking it easy a bit.

()()()

Tina Walters pushed her ear against the wall listening to the chatter that was going on, on the other side of the door. She could hear Cammie Morgan's distinctive voice clearly along with the others. She pulled away and looked left and right before walking to her door. Instead of opening the door she turned on her heal looking at the wall that was right next to her door, after all her dorm was at the end of the hall.

She sucked in a deep breath and pressed her thin finger against an old stone. The stonewall split apart and she walked in. She wasn't stupid though she was smart enough to cut the security cameras before even going near the wall.

She strutted in, her flats making soft tapping sounds. She turned to the right at the end of the hall, walking into Catherine's secret base and office hidden inside of the academy.

She tapped her knuckles against the door and a small 'come in' was addressed. She turned the handle slowly before gracefully walking in.

"Ms. Goode." She greeted, although she never got why she went by 'Goode'. Everybody knows that she killed her husband, though she says she likes the whole ring to the name 'Goode'.

"Agent Walter," she greeted before continuing. "What brings you here?" She questioned looking up from the folder she was holding.

"The girl remembers." She stated briefly. Ms. Goode quickly snatched her reading glasses off, her green eyes filling with rage.

"What! What on Earth are you talking about Ms. Walters?" she asked.

"I mean the girl remembers." She answered her question calmly masking her emotions. Ms. Goode froze for a moment before scrunching her eyebrows, a thoughtful look in her eyes. She suddenly made a smug smile that soon turned into an annoying smirk. She opened the desk drawer and clicked a red button on it.

"Soon she isn't going to remember. And don't worry I'll get Dr. Steve on her case. Well done Agent Walters." She told Tina.

"Thank you Ms. Goode. It's an honour to hear that from you." She smiled widely and proudly. She turned around and said a quick goodbye slipping out of the door.

"Oh and Ms. Walters!" Ms. Goode called. Tina swiftly turned around and looked at her.

"Yes ma'am?"

"Don't forget about our meeting tomorrow at 5:30pm. Please remind Agents Alvarez, Fetterman, Morrison, Bauer, Lee, Boden (**A/N: Any of you remember her?**), and Sampson (**A/N: Mentioned at the end of GG3 and GG5… I think**)."

"Of course Ms. Goode. Have a nice evening." She closed the door behind her and snuck back to the hall, a sly smile on her face as she strutted back to her dorm.

**Review?**


End file.
